


Hashirama Wrangling Tactic #3

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hashirama is an overgrown child, Mito is Unflappable, Tobirama Is Not Amused, if Mito being Mito can be considered "fluff"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: No one asks Uzumaki Mito to control her husband simply because no one’s brave enough to tell her to her face that Hashirama has, once again, stuck his head in the clouds.Instead, they all mourn the ways Mito reigns her husband in, simply because they are ways onlyshecan use.





	Hashirama Wrangling Tactic #3

Uzumaki Mito allows her kimono to shift to make the barest of whispers as she makes her way to her husband’s office as a courtesy. Most things she does are courtesy. She decides to take the startling and scattering of the elite shinobi in the hallways with the spirit of its intended meaning and smiles internally. Honestly, her Hashirama’s shinobi really do need to learn the art of subtly if they are to keep the Village safe. Perhaps she’ll even suggest it herself—in a few weeks. If she feels up to the task.

As it stands, she’s watched Tobirama flit about Hashirama for the past four days, and while a flustered Tobirama is an exceedingly cute Tobirama, it cannot be good for his blood pressure.

So it is for her brother-in-law that she opens the door to the Hokage’s office and walks in with all the poise she’s been taught growing up. Ah, good, Tobirama’s here too. Along with the two shadows who, for all intents and purposes, all but shout their unease for her through their chakra. She allows them their uneasiness without her direct gaze. They aren’t why she’s here, after all. Not yet.

“Ah! Mito!” Hashirama yells so everyone in the Village will know of her presence here before turning back to whatever paper’s caught his fancy.

“Dearest Husband,” Mito replies coolly with a slight incline of her head. She pauses, allowing her gaze to catch Tobirama’s before allowing a small smirk to clue him in, before continuing. “It seems you take after a tree, since I wish to climb you like one.”

It was a long-running joke within the Uzumaki Clan after they found out about Hashirama’s Mokuton and her betrothal. If she never hears another tree-related joke it would be too soon. At least here no one’s said one to her. Yet. She has hopes that someone would do something that stupid, but alas, it seems that these shinobi of her husband have a few brain cells.

The non-sequitur does its job and Hashirama chokes a bit before turning a bewildered look her way—really, she thinks, subtly is _such_ an important trait. She mentally moves up her timetable of telling Hashirama by no less than three days.

“What?” is the breathless response, followed closely by a cleared throat and a “Repeat that, please?”

Naturally, she looks her dear husband in the eyes repeats herself. “I said that Tobirama thinks you should make a council from the different clans that make up the Village.”

If she makes her expression one that Hashirama intimately knows as her I’m-not-amused expression with a slightly raised eyebrow to _really_ sell the act, then really, who could blame her?

“O-Oh, haha, right!” Hashirama laughs as his face lights up with a blush. And then, because clearly his brain is farther up in the clouds today than usual, he opens his mouth again. “I thought you said something else.”

And obviously, since Mito is never one to let opportunities go to waste, she clears any small traces of her emotions off her face, defaulting to what she’s cheerfully heard described as the scariest poker face of the Uzumaki Clan, and speaks.

“What did you think I said?”

And Hashirama, her dear sweet Hashirama, nearly sweats enough to water all the plants he’s grown in his office as he waves her off. “Nothing! Nothing! Hahaha…!”

And Tobirama, her dear smart Tobirama, knows better than to thank her as he shoves his paperwork he’s had a death grip on for the past four days in front of his brother who gleefully takes the paperwork for what it is—a distraction.

Mito shifts her sleeve to hide her smile as she turns to leave the office, and catches a small scowl Tobirama sends her way.

After all, Tobirama’s smart enough to know that nothing Mito does is on accident, and it _has_ been four days.


End file.
